Undone
by x-X-xIn Memoriam x-X-x
Summary: Edward est un adolescent timide et mal dans sa peau. Sa famille, en miettes, et lui déménagent à Forks pour espérer recoller les morceaux. Et si finalement c'était maintenant que sa vraie vie commence? Tous humains.M à prévoir.


Bonjour à tous!

Je n'ai pas encore fini For Never que je m'attaque à cette nouvelle fic. L'idée me trottinait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais, mais je profitais des vacances scolaires qui s'approchent pour me lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau. Cette nouvelle fic n'est pas plus joyeuse que For Never, elle est cette fois, écrite à la troisième personne. Dans cette histoire, point de vampires, ils sont tous humains, avec leurs problèmes. Encore une fois, je sors des sentiers battus avec les personnages. Edward n'est pas si parfait, et Bella…Reste égale à elle-même. Mais c'est toujours une histoire d'amour. Et je prévois un rating pour les chapitres à venir. Bref.

Reste donc à savoir comment résumer tout ça…

Edward est un jeune homme solitaire et déprimé. Dans sa famille, ce n'est pas la joie. Carlisle a de sérieux problèmes d'alcool et est violent, Esmée est sympathique mais soumise. Alice, la benjamine de la famille, fait sa crise d'adolescence et fréquente un dénommé Jasper, que les Cullen ont du mal à voir en peinture. Emmett, quant à lui, c'est toujours le nounours de service, mais c'est le grand-frère de Bella. Rosalie est la sœur aînée d'Alice et Edward, et elle est gavée par les disputes qui déchirent sa famille, si bien qu'elle décide un jour de partir pour New York, en espérant intégrer une agence de mannequins. Alice quant à elle se bat envers et contre tout pour percer dans le milieu de la mode, en tant que styliste. Edward, c'est le lycéen tout juste perdu, qui a peur de se jeter dans une vie d'adulte. Puis un jour, tout change. Emmett part à New York, laissant Bella et Charlie seuls à la maison. Bella entre tout juste en terminale, et elle voit arriver, plus tard, une famille à Forks. D'emblée, elle est attirée par ce garçon aux cheveux cuivrés, qui semblent un peu perdu. Edward voit-il en elle une chance de s'en sortir? Et elle alors? Sait-elle à quel point elle va chambouler sa vie?

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me laisser des reviews sur cette nouvelle fic. Je n'abandonne pas For Never. Je la mets juste en pause. J'avais juste besoin d'un nouveau souffle.

In-Memoriam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut un miaulement plaintif qui fit en sorte que cette journée commence prématurément. Edward ouvrit des yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, alors qu'il réprimait un bâillement. Le chaton tigré donna quelques coups de langue sur le dos de la main de son propriétaire. Edward grogna, avant de se retourner dans son lit, tournant le dos à l'animal, ramenant un peu plus la couverture sur lui. Il cala sa tête sous l'oreiller, roulé en boule. Une fois encore, ce matin, il ne finira pas sa nuit.

Il tourna la tête vers son réveil. Les chiffres rouge-sang qui se détachaient dans la pénombre indiquaient trois heures vingt. Fichues insomnies. Il repoussa les couvertures de son corps trempé de sueur, et chercha du bout des orteils ses pantoufles. Il finit par se lever, et par se rendre à la cuisine.

Précautionneusement, il se déplaça dans le couloir, veillant à ne pas réveiller ses parents qui dormaient dans la chambre d'à côté. Ni même Alice quand il passa devant sa chambre. Et Rose, aussi. Toute la maisonnée était encore profondément endormie. Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés bailla à nouveau, avant de descendre les marches, toujours sans bruit. Vêtu d'un t-shirt noir passé par-dessus un pantalon de pyjama de la même couleur. Il tâtonna un instant dans l'obscurité, avant d'enfoncer l'interrupteur. L'ampoule grésilla, avant d'éclairer la pièce d'une faible lueur orangée. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire où étaient entreposés les médicaments, et il sortit la boîte de somnifères. Il en prit deux dans le creux de sa main, et se servit un verre d'eau. Il posa les cachets et le verre sur la table, et attendit. Il prit à nouveau les cachets dans sa main, et les avala avec une gorgée d'eau. Pour la forme, il but le verre d'eau. Il rinça la vaisselle utilisée, puis il se retourna. Il sursauta en voyant Alice, recroquevillée, cachée derrière le frigo, la tête entre les jambes.

Son visage de lutin, d'habitude insouciant et débordant d'énergie était à présent terne et sans vie, elle était fatiguée. Alice n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir, au vu des immenses cernes qu'elle avait sous ses yeux marron. Elle réprima elle aussi un bâillement, et elle agita sa main, timidement.

« -Salut toi! Répondit Edward, avec douceur.

-Salut. Répondit Alice, l'air ensommeillé.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais debout?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Je…je me suis réveillé. Balbutia-t-il, tu sais, mon problème d'insomnie.

-Je vois.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as à faire un câlin au frigo? S'enquit-il, en arquant un sourcil.

-Je…Je ne peux pas dormir dans ma chambre. Le parfum y est trop fort, me donne mal à la tête et m'empêche de dormir.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas mieux, le ronron du frigo. Le canapé serait mieux.

-Tu as raison. Marmotta Alice en se levant. »

Edward savait très bien à quel parfum Alice faisait allusion. Le parfum préféré d'Esmée. La bouteille avait fini contre un mur, brisée. Les effluves de parfum avaient de quoi mettre KO le plus aguerri des boxeurs. Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Cet après-midi, Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient une fois de plus disputés. Esmée s'était réfugiée dans la chambre d'Alice. Carlisle, imbibé, une fois de plus, avait pris la bouteille de parfum dans la salle de bains juste à côté, pour la lancer sur sa femme. Heureusement pour elle, Carlisle n'était pas très bon viseur, et ses capacités avaient été sérieusement amoindries sous l'influence de l'alcool. Une chose est-il, c'est qu'Esmée avait passé des heures à pleurer dans la chambre du couple après coup. Edward n'en pouvait plus, de cette ambiance pourrie. Rose et Alice étaient dans le même cas que lui. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Carlisle refusait de se faire soigner, malgré les supplications de son épouse. Le jeune homme soupira, et amorça un pas pour retourner dans sa chambre, quand…

« -Edward?

-oui?

-Reste encore un peu.

-Désolé Alice. Je vais essayer d'aller dormir un peu. Demain, c'est l'école. Et…

-Je comprends, bien sûr. Marmotta Alice. Eh bien, bonne fin de nuit, Edward. »

Et Alice s'en retourna dans le salon, s'allonger dans le canapé. Essayant d'ignorer l'odeur de l'amidon due au fait que Carlisle avait renversé sa canette de bière la veille, en regardant un match de catch à la télé.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Bip! Bip! Bip! Edward ouvrit les yeux, en ayant l'impression d'avoir une horde de marteaux piqueurs dans le crâne. Il allait se recoucher, quand il vit l'heure. Sept heures. L'heure de se lever, pour se préparer pour l'école. Il entendait depuis sa chambre la douche couler. Sûrement une des filles qui était là dedans. Edward s'étira, avant d'enfiler un gilet, car dans la maison, le matin, il faisait un peu frisquet. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé, que le chauffage n'était pas encore au point dans certaines pièces de la maison -la cuisine et la salle de bains en fait, pour avoir l'eau chaude- et que l'été se fanait, laissant place à l'automne.

Tout endormi, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il y avait de la lumière. Alice était déjà attablée devant un bol de Rice Krispies, et Carlisle, calme, était en train de boire une tasse de thé tout en lisant le journal. Esmée s'affairait à faire les pancakes. Elle en mit un dans l'assiette d'Alice, d'Edward, dans celle de Rose qui était donc en train de se préparer, de Carlisle et enfin dans la sienne. Elle l'arrosa de sirop d'Erable et commença à manger, en silence. Edward s'avança un peu plus, et lança à la cantonade:

« -bonjour tout le monde!

-bonjour tout seul! Lança Alice en lui tirant la langue.

-Bonjour mon chéri! répondit Esmée, avec douceur. Assieds-toi et mange ce qui te fera plaisir. »

Edward s'attabla. Et jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise vide de Rosalie, qui apparut quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un peignoir, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette éponge. Elle s'attabla, après avoir salué tout le monde, et se à manger, en silence. Esmée, sentant le froid qui s'était installé entre les membres de la famille, regarda ses enfants.

« -vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui?

-Je vais chez Tanya, commenta Rosalie. Je lui ai promis d'aller faire les boutiques.

-J'aurais adoré t'accompagner, Rosie, intervint Alice, tous sourires, mais je dois passer à l'atelier donner mes croquis à Mme Newton. Avec un peu de chances je devrais commencer à coudre la robe aujourd'hui.

-Et l'école? S'enquit Edward, avec amertume.

-J'ai un bon d'excuse, je travaille. Annonça Alice. C'est pas comme si je séchais.

-Certes, déclara Esmée d'une voix douce, mais ne néglige pas non plus tes études, c'est important.

-Je sais. Dit Alice avec exaspération. Mais c'est une chance inespérée de rentrer dans le milieu.

-Je dis juste de faire attention. Se défendit Esmée.

-Ce n'est pas tout, annonça Alice, l'air ravi, mais je vais y aller. Passer une bonne journée tous! »

Elle se leva, avant de faire un câlin à Rose et à Esmée, et elle posa une bise sur la joue d'Edward. Tout en tournoyant joyeusement, le petit lutin disparut dans l'escalier, avant de réapparaître avec son matériel, et elle disparut dehors. Esmée l'avait regardée partir à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur la rue. Edward finit par se lever à son tour.

« -J'vais prendre ma douche, bougonna-t-il, avant de disparaître à l'étage. »

Quand Edward revint, il vit Rosalie et Esmée en train de parler. Rose avait l'air soucieuse. Je surpris leur conversation.

« -Alice a beaucoup de talent, murmura Rose, mais j'espère juste qu'elle ne fasse pas comme Jenny Humphrey…

-Jenny Humphrey? Demanda Edward, sourcils froncés.

-Oh, la petite blonde dans Gossip Girl.

-Ah. »

Edward agita la main d'un air de dire c'est pas grave, avant de prendre son sac dans l'entrée et de sortir après avoir salué tout le monde. Gossip Girl. Oui, il avait entendu parler de cette série à succès et il se disait toujours qu'il fallait un double chromosome X pour l'apprécier. A son grand-dam, Edward avait grandi avec deux de ces créatures, et il avouait après tout se temps ne pas comprendre grand-chose aux filles. C'était si compliqué. Edward soupira en voyant que dehors il pleuvait. Des fois, il aurait aimé avoir une voiture ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'aller à l'école à pieds. Seulement, les parents Cullen avaient promis à Rose une voiture car tantôt, elle allait à l'université. Elle avait d'excellents résultats, mais aucun moyen financier pour aller à Dartmouth ou Yale. Elle voulait Yale. Elle n'a pas décroché de bourse. Elle voulait à présent tenter de décrocher un emploi de mannequin. Sauf que ce n'est pas en restant à Forks qu'elle allait y arriver, disait-elle. C'était vrai. Edward trouvait cette ville ennuyante à mourir. Tout respirait l'ennui profond. Alice avait apparemment trouvé un petit boulot dans un petit atelier de styliste à Port Angeles, et elle y allait en bus. Et Edward, lui, ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire. Médecine lui plaisait bien, mais il ne trouverait pas ça ici. Il devra sans doute déménager à Seattle. Bon. Il avait encore un an à faire, et décrocher son diplôme. Il aura tout le temps d'y penser.

Pour se motiver, le jeune homme commença à courir à petites foulées, le sac se balançant dans son dos. Il arrêta quand il sentit la pointe de son équerre lui rentrer dans les reins. Son sac était trop léger, fin comme du papier à cigarettes. Alors forcément. Il inspira profondément, avant de tourner la dernière rue et d'arriver au lycée. Il fit la moue en découvrant à quoi cela ressemblait. Son regard fut attiré par une vieille Chevrolet, une camionnette rouge. C'était un sacré bébé, mais il doutait sérieusement qu'elle roule encore. L'adolescent entra dans l'établissement, et s'adressa à la secrétaire, Melle Cope.

« -Bonjour! Lança-t-elle d'une voix qui sonnait faux. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Euh…Je suis Edward. Edward Cullen. Et…

-Oh, vous êtes le nouveau? »

Il hocha la tête, incapable de dire un son de plus. Les regards que lui lançaient la secrétaire étaient gênants. Ils exprimaient clairement son intention à son égard, et cela le révulsait. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, alors que la secrétaire lui remit un emploi du temps, un plan du lycée et une feuille de présence à lui rendre à la dernière heure de cours. Il soupira. Bien. Il avait quelques heures supplémentaires pour se préparer psychologiquement à l'affronter de nouveau. Il la remercia d'une voix inaudible, avant de filer sans demander son reste. Il avait un plan dans la main droite, et un emploi du temps dans l'autre. Biologie. En première période. C'est parti alors.

Alors qu'il se rendait en classe, plusieurs élèves étaient en train de le dévisager. Edward détestait être observé. Il était d'un naturel timide et peu sociable, et savoir qu'il était devenu le centre d'intérêt numéro un de tous lui donnait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Trou de souris qui n'existait pas pour lui, malheureusement. Il arriva dans la salle de biologie. Bien évidemment, tout le monde était arrivé là et s'était installé en binôme. Sauf une fille seule. Ah, merde. Il priait pour ne pas avoir à lui adresser la parole car il n'allait pas arrêter de rougir tout du long. Il était comme ça avec les représentantes de la gente féminine. Sauf avec ses sœurs. En soupirant, il tira du pied le tabouret, posa son sac dessus et commença à déballer ses affaires. Il finit par s'asseoir, prudemment, un peu éloigné d'elle. Voilà qui promettait.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Reviews?


End file.
